


because you mean more to me than any color I can see.

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my hero.<br/>You know why.</p>
    </blockquote>





	because you mean more to me than any color I can see.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts), [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts).



> To my hero.  
> You know why.

It  was  on  the  thirteenth  day  of  rain  that  June  that  I  first  saw  Daniel  Gode.    I  had  cut  off the  service  to  their  mailbox  until  the  road  dried  up,  so  I  was  driving  by  and  when  I  saw  him  Islowed  to  a  stop  to  tell  him  there  was  no  mail.    I  had  assumed  he  was  waiting  for  me  and possibly  expecting  some  letter  of  some  kind  or  something.    He  seemed  disinterested,  and  that’s when  I  noticed  he  was  gently  stroking  the  head  of  the  odd  horse.    He  wore  a  large  hat  like  the old  man  had;  only  he  had  a  black  curly  ponytail  down  his  back.    His  face  was  handsome,  young, with  ice  blue  eyes.    I  blushed  as  we  made  eye  contact;  he  nodded  in  response  to  my  information politely  but  didn’t  speak.    He  simply  stood  there  in  the  rain  petting  the  horse  between  the  ears calmly.    He  seemed  to  be  deep  in  thought,  so  I  brushed  it  off  and  continued  down  my  path.   I  found  myself  thinking  about  the  handsome  young  man  for  hours  afterward,  leading  into a  nice  daydream  that  was  out  of  the  ordinary  for  me  since  I  was  usually  crying  and  distraught  all day.    I  couldn’t  wait  to  tell  Keith  I  had  seen  someone  else  out  there,  so  I  picked  up  my  cell phone  and  dialed  the  station.   “I  wouldn’t  think  too  much  of  it  Claire.”  He  sounded  detached.    I  wondered  if  he  was listening. “Well,  your  mom  said  they  never  came  out  because  they’re  mutants  but  that’s  twice  this week  I’ve  seen  someone  out  there!    And  trust  me  he  was  no  mutant!”  I  chuckled  to  indicate  that he  had  been  attractive.    Keith’s  tone  changed  when  he  heard  my  apparent  interest.   “Just  stay  away  from  there.    As  safety  captain  I’m  ruling  that  box  undeliverable,  mud  or no  mud.  They’ll  have  to  get  a  post  office  box.”   His  warning  was  intense.    He  had  never  pulled  rank  on  me  before,  or  ordered  me  not  to  deliver somewhere.    He  often  sided  with  me  when  I  needed  him  to,  to  cut  off  delivery  to  dangerous roads  or  to  people  with  angry  loose  dogs  that  would  chase  my  car  and  were  sometimes  tall enough  to  reach  in  through  the  windows.    He  had  often  covered  for  me  when  I  was  running  late by  telling  the  station  manager  that  he  had  sent  me  on  errands,  and  one  time  he  helped  me search  for  an  arrow  key  I  had  lost  without  ever  telling  on  me  for  losing  it.    He  had  never  acted such  a  way,  and  I  was  sort  of  offended.    I  almost  felt  betrayed  as  I  ended  the  phone  call,  and  my confusion  spiraled  out  of  control.    I  planned  to  confront  him  face  to  face  when  I  came  back  into the  station  from  the  route,  but  he  had  gone  home  early.    I  tried  to  call  him  again  and  got  his voicemail. Next  I  called  John  to  ask  him  if  he  had  heard  anything  about  it.    Information  spreads  at  the  post office  like  a  plague,  and  people  are  always  whispering  and  buzzing  about  in  other  people’s business.    I  expected  some  sort  of  idea  of  what  I  was  talking  about,  but  John  had  never  heard  of the  Godes  or  even  of  Horseshoe  lane.    There  were  so  many  of  those  small  roads  out  there,  he said,  that  he’d  never  learn  them  all.    I  believed  he  was  being  sincere  so  changed  the  subject and  made  plans  to  meet  him  for  dinner.    We  sometimes  met  for  dinner  or  Sunday  breakfast,  and it  was  pretty  nice  and  quiet.    He  would  bring  a  newspaper,  and  have  the  comics  out  waiting  for me when  I  arrived  late  at  the  restaurant.    We  would  commiserate  and  speculate,  a  lot  about work  but  some  about  our  houses,  gardens,  relatives,  pretty  much  whatever  was  going  on around  us.    He  reminded  me  of  my  father  in  that  way.  They  were  about  the  same  age.  Or  I should  say  John  was  about  the  same  age  my  father  was  when  he  died.   We had  a quiet  dinner  that  night,  I  was  thinking  about  the  young  man  I  had  seen  on  the  corner of  Anderson  and  Horseshoe  and  trying  not  to  talk  too  much  about  it  since  I  really  believed  John didn’t  know  what  was  going  on  with  Keith.    Because  of  this  I  remained  slightly  distracted  all  night and  John  soon  gave  up  on  conversation  and  retired  to  his  newspaper  as  I  listened  to  the  rainand  picked  at  my  chicken  fried  steak.    I  eat  like  a  bird,  he  told  me.    Since  my  father  had  died  I had  had  a  lump  in  my  throat  that  I  couldn’t  shake,  and  it  made  it  hard  for  me  to  eat.    I  was  losing weight  rapidly,  but  didn’t  worry  too  much  because  I  was  always  worrying  about  something  else. I  hadn’t  even  noticed  until  one  of  the  other  rural  carriers  had  commented  on  me  pulling  up  my pants  because  they  were  slipping  down  as  I  sorted  mail.    Fun  was  often  poked  around  at  the station  in  the  morning,  but  a  lot  of  it  was  not  actually  intended  to  be  fun.    Many  of  the  carriers had  cliques  and  would  ridicule  the  other  carriers  that  they  were  jealous  of,  and  I  fell  victim  to them  as  I  was  the  youngest  person  employed  there  and  often  viewed  as  naïve  or  dumb.    I bought  a  belt  after  work  that  day. After  dinner  with  John,  I  went  home  alone  to  my  little  white  house  in  the  rain.    My  yard  had become  much  like  a  boggy  marsh,  saturated  with  water  and  overgrown.    The  sounds  of  frogs and  cicadas  rang  through  the  tapping  of  the  rain  and  reminded  me  of  a  rainforest.    I  stood  on the  porch  in  the  dark  for  a  moment  or  two  and  listened  to  the  night  before  going  inside  and crying  myself  to  sleep.    I  was  in  a  deep,  dark,  sad  place  in  my  life  and  I  couldn’t  see  any sunshine  through  the  two  weeks  of  nonstop  rain. That  was  the  first  night  I  dreamt  of  Daniel  Gode. In  my  dream,  his  sky  blue  eyes  had  turned  black,  and  he  was  chasing  me  through  a  field.  His large  black  hat  was  gone,  and  his  head  was  oblong  and  mutated,  with  spiral  grooves  in  his scalp.  He  was  running  on  all  fours  like  a  beastly  animal,  growling  and  panting  so  heavily  I  could feel  his  breath  down  my  neck.  I  was  grabbing  at  anything  to  get  away,  to  hurl  at  him,  to  trip  him or  slow  him  down.    The  terror  was  so  real  that  I  woke  up  screaming,  my  heart  pounding,  and  in my mind I heard the words of a chorus of voices singing, “STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY”.  I  couldn’t  go  back  to  sleep  so  I  went  in  to  work  early  that  day.  When  I  arrived  I  heard  from  Joe that  Keith  had  called  in  sick.    That  jerk,  I  thought  to  myself,  he’s  going  to  avoid  me  instead  of just  telling  me  what  he  knows.   That  day  on  the  route  I  didn’t  think  of  my  father.    I  thought  of  the  Godes,  and  their  tall  hats,  and my  terrifying  dream.    I  thought  of  the  horse,  and  the  rain,  and  of  Keith  and  Vertie  Stroud.    I  was so  deep  in  my  thought  that  I  almost  didn’t  notice  Daniel  Gode,  perched  on  the  boulder  I  had  sat on  only  a  few  days  before,  on  the  corner  of  Anderson  and  Horseshoe.  He  was  holding  a  pale spruce  classical  guitar.    He  was  playing  something  beautiful,  something  enchanting  and mesmerizing.    I  pulled  the  car  over  to  listen.    As  I  was  listening  I  became  compelled  to  approach him.  No,  I  told  myself,  you  have  had  more  than  one  warning  about  these  freaks  and  you’ve  got work  to  do! But  something  inside  of  me  wouldn’t  let  me  leave.    The  song  had  some  sort  of  hypnotic  quality to  it,  I  couldn’t  turn  away.    It  was  a  familiar  sound,  a  comforting  sound,  one  I  knew  I  had  never heard  but  that  reminded  me  so  much  of  something  I  couldn’t  quite  put  my  finger  on.    I  opened the  car  door  and  stepped  out  into  the  rain.    As  I  approached  him  there  perched  on  his  rock,  I noticed  that  he  and  his  guitar  were  not  wet.    A  wave  of  fear  spread  over  me  like  heat  from  a  hot oven  into  a  cold  kitchen.    My  heart  began  to  race,  my  hands  began  to  sweat,  and  I  stopped where  I  stood.    He  looked  up.   “Don’t  be  afraid  Claire.”    His  blue  eyes  were  almost  clear.    I  felt  as  if  I  was  peering  inside  of  him.   Then  it  hit  me.    I  had  never  told  him  my  name.  I  turned  and  began  to  run  back  toward  my  car, my  feet  sinking  into  the  mud,  deeper  with  every  step.  “Please  don’t  run!  Please!”    I  could  hear  him  shouting,  I  could  hear  the  sincerity  in  his  voice,  but I  did  not  stop.  When  I  turned  to  look  he  was  not  chasing  me  as  he  had  in  my  dream.    He  was still  sitting  there  on  his  rock,  only  he  had  stopped  playing  that  amazing  song.    He  was  watching me,  quietly;  dry  in  the  middle  of  the  pouring  rain.    As  I  crawled  into  my  Pontiac  and  sped  away, something  about  him  was  still  so  compelling.    I  looked  in  my  rear  view,  and  he was gone.   
You’re losing your freakin’ mind out here, I told myself.   
But I knew it was something more.  


End file.
